For the past four years, the University of Tennessee (UT) Memphis Core Grant for Vision Research has provided support that has been critical for accomplishing our major programmatic goals of 1) building of the new Hamilton Eye Institute to provide 15,000 square feet of new research laboratories and core facilities, plus plans for an additional 15,000 square feet in Phase III of the construction; 2) recruitment of seven exceptional Ph.D or M.D./Ph.D vision research faculty; 3) building strong research and training collaborations with St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and with a number of UT research centers. The accomplishments of individual Core participants have equally impressive. Since our last Core Grant submission, the 22 participants utilizing Core facilities have produced over 335 publications. Plans for the next funding period include strengthening the two existing Core Modules. The Imaging Module consists of three high-resolution digital image analysis systems for light microscopy, a rapid-response calcium imaging system and technical assistance for microscopy procedures. Funds for a new confocal microscope and cryostat are requested. The Molecular Biology Module provides automated DNA sequencing and genotyping, quantitative real-time PCR, and gene array chip scanning technology. Major pieces of new equipment to be purchased with Core Grant funds for this module include a Typhoon Workstation Imager, UV 96 well plate reader, and ultracentrifuge. Additional vision research faculty will be recruited to fill the newly created space in the Hamilton Eye Institute. Collaborations between St. Jude Children's Research Hospital and UT will grow with the expected award of large interdisciplinary grants involving investigators from both institutions. The administration of both institutions strongly supports the continued growth of vision research.